Hidden Village High School
by Meemei
Summary: High school with everyone as students. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade Kakashi, Arashi, Iruka, Itachi, Zabuza, Kimimaro, Rookie nine and Team Gai. Though, they aren't referred to as such. Just normal teenage drama. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for all chapters because I'm gonna forget: I don't own Naruto because If I did, It would be Yaoi.

Konoha High School

AU.

They drove to school in silence, as they are wont to do before 7:00 AM. As Itachi drove he noticed someone running besides the car. He checked the speedometer: 45MPH. Deciding that this was weird enough to break the usual silence of their morning, he nudged his brother who was staring off into space. 

"Yo, Sasuke. Check out that dude out there running."

Sasuke looked up and out of the window in seeming disinterest. His eyes widened for a second when he first looked upon the person but he soon looked away again.

"That's just Lee. He always runs to school in the morning. Remember when you once offered him a ride and he went into that weird tirade about the Vigor's of Youth or something gay like that?" Sasuke replied. Itachi looked surprised.

"I didn't know he could run that fast though. He's been running about 45 miles per hour for about 10 minutes now."

Sasuke gave him a lay look. "He's participating in the Olympics. Not only is he a long distance runner, but he's also a sprinter. And he does martial arts. He could probably beat you."

"Hmm… so, you think he's gonna tryout for the school?" Itachi asked, somewhat excited about how his team could benefit from him.

"No." Itachi's face fell a little bit. "He already has a place on the team. Coach What's-his-name gave him a spot immediately when the school year was over. Said something about how you 'shouldn't dally in the springtime of your youth' or something when he was recruiting last year."

Sasuke was rewarded with a small smile from his brother and silence. He returned to staring out the window. He suddenly remembered something.

"Itachi, weren't we supposed to pick up Shisui?" he asked, confused.

Itachi slammed on the brakes.

"Oops."

* * *

As Tsunade looked around the roof, trying to find her two best friends she saw someone that she had never seen before. It was a girl with intense green eyes and a shock of pink hair. She appeared to be studying out a textbook, and advanced one. Tsunade took a step up to her and waited to be noticed. After the first 30 seconds when the girl never looked up from the book, Tsunade grew impatient and cleared her throat conspicuously. The other girl immediately looked up and in her shock of having someone standing quite close to where she was sitting, and not noticing, she gave a small scream and toppled backwards. Tsunade smirked as she waited for the girl to right herself. When she was, Tsunade lost the smirk and growled at the girl.

"Who are you?" She asked in a dangerous voice.

The girl looked up at her nervously and answered, "Sakura Haruno, freshman."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"And what, exactly is a freshman doing up here in _my_ hangout when they should be downstairs in the auditorium, for the orientation and the meeting of teachers?"

The girl, Sakura, started in surprise. With a quick glance at her watch to show that it was 7:05 and that she was 5 minutes late.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. I came up here to read where it's quiet and must have gotten too preoccupied and…" Sakura cut herself off. "I'll go now." And rushed to the door of the roof. As she hurried down the stair, she passed two boys making their way up. Without sparing them half a glance she rushed past and ran to the Auditorium.

The two males Sakura had passed on the stairs slowly and leisurely made their way to the roof where their friend was waiting. As they opened the door to the roof, Tsunade came around the corner, angry and annoyed.

"You guys are late."

The taller of the two males, with long white hair, and strange vertical red lines under his eyes, smirked.

"We got a little caught up," he said, leering at his companion. Tsunade frowned but decide that her friends weren't doing anything too illegal and sighed. The other male, who hadn't spoken until then sighed and stepped up to her slightly,

"Tsunade. Sensei wants us to speak to the freshmen at the orientation in about five minutes. He wants us to explain about the caste system and such," he said.

Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Lets go!" and she ran to the door and down the flight of stairs. It was there that she realized that her friends and teammates hadn't followed her.

"JIRAIYA! OROCHIMARU! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!"

Up on the roof, Jiraiya and Orochimaru broke their kiss with grins. This school year, their last school year, was going to be great.

* * *

He was bored. Not your usual 'there's nothing to do bored. He was 'OMFG! This is so boring I wish I could kill or torture somebody!' kind bored. As Naruto Uzumaki sat there in the bleachers for the assembly he seriously thought he was going to die. So he did the next best thing. He fell asleep. But that didn't last long because the brunette sitting next to him elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oy, Idiot. Wake up."

With a lot of grumbling, Naruto did just that as another speaker took the podium. Sat at attention when he noticed who was behind it. Arashi Uzumaki, his older brother by two years and current Hokage of the School. With spiky blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes, they were almost the mirror image of each other. The only differences between them were the facts that Arashi was taller, older, and his hairstyle was a bit different.

"Hello, I am you current Hokage, which I practically the school Representative. I didn't really prepare a speech because I didn't know I was gonna be speaking today. So, You can talk to me if you have any questions about _anything_," Arashi said and stepped from behind the podium to go sit in one of the seats that were of to the side, just as the Auditorium doors burst open. In walked three people, two guys and a girl. The girl was a tall and buxom 18 year old, with long blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. Behind her was a taller man with long white hair, black eyes, and strange red tattoos coming down from his eyes. The other man, walking beside them was taller than the girl but shorter that the other guy. He had long black hair that went all the way down he back and astounding slitted gold eyes. His skin was paper white and he was wearing strange eyes make-up. The walked up to the podium with the girl leaning on it from behind, the white haired guy leaning on its side and the black haired man standing quietly next to the white haired man. The whole auditorium went quiet as the three surveyed them solemnly.

Finally the white haired guy cracked a smile and, without the need for the microphone on the podium, he announced, "My name is Jiraiya Urahara. And I am a super pervert!"

Silence.

Then an uproar. The kids were trying to figure out if he was just playing them or if he was seriously a pervert.

Tsunade smirked then yelled into the microphone,

"SHUT UP!"

Silence again.

" I am Tsunade Wakahisa. If you mess with me, I'll kick your ass!" She declared.

Most of the students turned to look at Sarutobi Sensei, the Principal. He just smiled amiably.

Then, "I am Orochimaru Tsukino," immediately he had captured everyone's attention. "I am gay."

Everybody just stared. One student even had the gall to say, "well… duh!"

"We are the Sannin. It is the highest ranking any _three_ people can achieve at this school. Now since you probably have no idea what we are talking about, we'll explain to you."

A/N: Tell me, should I continue, or not. I have no idea what to label this under but I want people to find it. My other fic will be up in a bit too. But anyways, I did a little research for their last names so tell me what you think. And, tell what couples you want. I only write yaoi and it is without a doubt gonna be NaruSasu with a few other surprises. So, Ja Mata Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Caste System**

"Listen up! We're only gonna explain the school Caste System once, so if you're confused…"

"Too bad!" continued Jiraiya, when Tsunade trailed off. "And, if you ask one of us about it, we'll let the whole school know you're a dumb-ass. So lets start!"

"There are 3 ranks in this schools caste system. The lowest is _Genin,_ the middle: _Chuunin,_ and the next is _Jounin_. Everybody is classified by these rankings. You freshmen are, at the moment, Genin.

"You have the ability to move up a rank at the end of every semester by performing several trials that display your intelligence and physical power. Academics also play a role in this selection. Everybody is required to take these tests but not required to pass.

"If you do become a Chuunin, you will be awarded several more responsibilities and privileges than you have as Genin. Also, if you become Chuunin, you are also up for selection into Anbu," explained Orochimaru.

"Now," Jiraiya jumped in, "Anbu isn't actually part of the Caste System. They are separate from it. They are the Elite. The members do have ranks in the system, but that means nothing to Anbu. Once you are a Chuunin, you can become Anbu if you show you have a certain skill in some area that can be used as an advantage for the school's standing. That is all about that for now. Any questions?"

One kid in the bleachers, with long brown hair and eyes with an ambiguous aura raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Um… what about Jounin? And the Hokage?"

Jiraiya sneered at him. "Why worry about something you most likely will _not_ achieve. You just sit there, look pretty, and make your grades up little girl. If your grades get low enough and/or you don't pass the yearly exams, you'll get kicked out. Worry about Jounin when you are a Chuunin." He looked at the rest of the students.

"What about you guys? Didn't you say you were some sort of Sannin or something?" Some student yelled.

"Ahh! Good question," Stated Tsunade. "We are the Sannin. There are only three of us. And there will only ever be three of us. When we leave the school at the end of the School year, we will name our successors out of one of the three of you. Just like ours did when we finished our first year and how you will when you leave the school. The Sannin are a team that work perfectly and compliment each other. They are also elite." She glanced at the clock. "Shit! We are out of time! We have to get you guys into your teams so you can get to your homeroom. When your name is called, you will be come down to the floor, meet your teammates, and then, got to your homeroom. Is that clear?"

"Wait!" Yelled Naruto. "How did you decide our teams?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. It was like another Jiraiya. "You don't honestly think the entrance exams are just used to see if your smart enough or not? … You do don't you!" He was silent so Tsunade only shook her head and grinned. "Now… TEAMS!"

Iruka, who nobody notice until Tsunade pointed to him got up and walked to the podium, which the Sannin stepped away from to give him room.

"You heard Tsunade. When I call your name come down. Now team one: Gaara Subaku, Haku Shiroichi, and Akiko Yuumai." They met on the floor, shook hands and walked out the door. As Iruka started numbering off the other teams, those who were left looked around in wonder as they tried to figure out who they would be teamed with.

"Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sakura Haruno." Sakura let out a loud yell while both Sasuke and Naruto groaned. Iruka continued despite their protests. "Team Eight: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team Nine: Anthony Smith, Jameela Roland, and Darren Faber. Team Ten: Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Hyoujin, Rock Lee." He continued until all the freshmen were out of the Auditorium. When they we're gone and heading towards their homerooms, Iruka folded up the list and turned to look at the other students who had come in on the day before term had officially started.

"Well, that was 3 and a half hours of my life I'm never gonna get back. And to think, if I had decided not to help you guys, I could have gotten laid several times already today. You guys owe me big-time," Stated Iruka.

"Aww! I Ruka-Chan frustrated because he couldn't get any ass this morning?"

"Shut the hell up, Kakashi! I know you didn't get any either." Iruka retorted.

"How would you know Iruka?"

"Obito spent the night at Shisui's last night. That's how I know." Kakashi settled for a glare.

"_Anyways_," Tsunade interrupted, "What are you guys gonna do for the rest of the day? I myself plan on sleeping 'til about 3 then going shopping and then finally 'relaxing' with Shizune-Chan."

Kakashi smirked, "I'm gonna have some fun with Obito-Kun before Sasuke gets home from school."

Arashi frowned. "Why would you have until Sasuke got home from school? He doesn't live with you, does he?"

"No, Itachi's going out tonight and he doesn't want Sasuke at home without him. You know how he is."

"Hn. Yeah I know. What are you gonna do, Ruka?" Arashi asked.

"I'm going to go have lunch with Shisui then have wild hot monkey sex in the bathroom in Sears. Then, well go over to my house, cause my parents aren't home tonight, and hove some more sex. After that, we'll take a shower together, involving more sex, then he'll spend the night and we will come to school together tomorrow," Iruka told everyone.

He looked around at those assembled. Tsunade was staring out into space. Jiraiya looked like he had just had an epiphany, Orochimaru was looking at him in suspicion, Arashi was looking at him like he had grown another head, and Sarutobi-Sensei, who was the last of the faculty members to leave and had caught what Iruka said to the others, was very red in the face. He walked off without a word.

"Well! That was enlightening. What about the rest of you guys?"

"Me an' Oro-Chan," Orochimaru flinched, " are gonna go home, watch a few movies, have sex, then go to bed. You know… a normal night."

Arashi, now that everyone's plans were out in the open, said, "Well, I have a date."

That instantly caught the interest of Tsunade and Jiraiya who considered Arashi, and Naruto by default, family.

"You still goin' out with that guy from last year? He seems pretty shifty," Tsunade questioned.

"Yeah. I really like him."

"What about Naruto? Does he like him?" Jiraiya queried.

"Umm… well… you see… umm… Naruto doesn't know about him," Arashi forced out. Both Tsunade's and Jiraiya's mouths dropped open. They were shocked. Naruto and Arashi kept no secrets from each other, but now Arashi was keeping something as serious as this hidden!

"That's going to end bad, I predict," Orochimaru said softly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I do plan on telling him!" Arashi protested, "Just… not yet. Plus, Naruto will be mad that I haven't even told him that I'm gay. He's also hung up about that Sakura chick, and I'm afraid he'll react badly."

Iruka gave him a flat look, "If Naruto is not gay right now, he is either a late bloomer or the ultimate straight guy because I _know_ growing up around so many homosexuals has to have some effect on him."

Arashi gave him an annoyed, then resigned look. "I'll tell him. Now leave me alone." And he left.

Well, that was… interesting, but I'm leaving. Bye everybody." Tsunade walked out.

"I'm going to go too," Said Iruka and he left also, leaving only Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"Well," Jiraiya said to his quiet boyfriend, "Let's get going."

The Auditorium was dark and silent.

A/N: Thank you to all for your reviews. I just want to make thing clear about teams (the iportant people only) so:

Naruto-Sasuke-Saskura

Kiba-Shino-Hinata

Lee-Neji-Tenten

Ino-Shikamaru- Chouji

Gaara-Haku- Akiko(OC)

Jiraiya- Orochimaru- Tsunade

Well, those are the teams so far.

So pleace update and tell me what you think.

Oh yeah! If anyone can guess who Arashi's (Yondaime) boyfriend is, Ill right them a one-shot about anything, with any pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is bogus. You expect us to work and _live _with people we hardly know or can barely tolerate!" Sakura was steamed. For one she was teamed up with some public school nobody and another was that her silent crush, Sasuke Uchiha, would probably figure out about her crush on him and other embarrassing secrets. "Plus, I can't stay the night with two boys, at their house or my own. What would my parents say?"

Their teacher gave her and the rest of the protesting class a level look. "If your parents know what's good for you and can trust you and the school, they wouldn't say anything. Plus, most of you have had brothers or sisters who have attended already. This isn't new and if your parents object, they can come in and have a conference with me. Now, if that is all, you will go somewhere and start familiarizing yourself with the rest of your unit." With that, he got up and walked out of the class.

There was a few seconds of shocked silence before the class exploded. Several student got up and walked out, with their teammate following and some just sat their and began to talk.

Naruto hopped up the table his team was sitting at and grinned down at them. Sasuke was sitting on the top of the table on a meditation position, while Sakura was sitting in one of the two seats that were situated there.

"Lets go to my place."

* * *

"My name is Rock Lee and I am a martial arts specialist. My goal is to be a number one gymnast and win gold at the Olympics. My favorite colors are green and black. My favorite food is Teriyaki Beef with steamed rice and I specialize in cooking just that. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

His teammates just stared at him in shock. Lee looked at them closely. 'I wonders what's wrong with them. They look like they have just seen a naked fat man.' With that thought in mind Lee sat back onto the table and started to look around. That seemed to snap his teammates out of their stupor.

"What the hell are you looking for? And what's with all the green?" Neji snapped. This was just not his day. Lee just smiled benignantly and said,

"Well, pretty lady, the look on you girls faces made me think you had just seen some thing extremely unpleasa-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Neji yelled, standing up. "I AM NOT A GIRL YOU GREEN, THICK EYEBOWED FR-"

"Neji calm down," Tenten jumped up and tried to pull Neji back into his seat. "I know your on edge right now, but Lee didn't do it on purpose. Did you Lee?" Tenten explained. Lee nodded in agreement.

"You are just very beautiful. I am sorry if I had offended you. It won't happen again." 'Hopefully', Tenten added under his breath as Lee finished his apology. Neji sat up.

"Lets get out of here anyways. I know this Chinese place right down the street. Lets go there and set out some sort of schedule. I do have responsibilities."

* * *

"So… Gaara? Tell us about yourself." Gaara glared at Akiko

"I'm half Japanese, half Irish. I have a brother and a sister. I'm not emo. And I like beef teriyaki." He said. He gave Haku a pointed look.

"Well," said Haku, smiling, "I'm a guy, full Japanese. I'm an only child but my parents let me get away with murder. Hm…I have a boyfriend, Zabuza. I really don't like being treated like a girl, unless of course, I'm cross-dressing, which is part of my job at Inosaki. Umm… oh yeah, I absolutely love…shish kabobs. Any kind." With that Haku and Gaara looked at Akiko. She sighed.

"I am an overachiever. I'm only a quarter Japanese. I like anime. I have 3 brothers and 1 sister. I'm mostly tomboyish and am often mistaken as a guy. Umm… I think that's all… Oh, and I like sushi with a passion." She smiled.

Gaara nodded and stood up. "Now that that's over, lets leave. I'm hungry." He walked out of the classroom. Akiko and Haku followed.

* * *

"Fucking hell, Kyuu-unnnnn… Do that again."

"As you wish, Ashi-Kun."

"Harder!" Arashi moaned.

Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham!

"Faster!"

WhamWhamWhamWham

"Uhn-,"

SLAM!

Pause.

"Shit! He's home already! Hurry, get up before he tried to come in. Jeez, ithought he would still be at school for another hour at least."

"Arashi, calm down. We have to tell him some time, why not now?" Kyuubi asked from his spot on the bed where he hadn't moved from since Arashi had pushed him off seconds ago.

Arashi looked at him as if saying, 'Are you insane?' "I don't want to tell my brother that I'm gay and have a boyfriend while smelling like sex and other bodily fluids. He'd either think I was a slut cuz' I just jumped into bed with someone or he'd be hurt that I don't tell that I had a boyfriend. Neither would be good."

Kyuubi shrugged. "That's how my parents found out I was gay."

"Well my little brother's not gonna get a shock like that. He would never forgive me." Arashi said while putting his clothes on. He paused, noticing that Kyuubi had not moved from his spot lounging on the bed. "Kyuubi! Get up and get dressed this instant." Arashi whispered harshly. Kyuubi rolled his eyes but complied.

* * *

"Well, this is it. My humble abode." Naruto clicked the light to the apartment on. He saw the light coming from under Arashi's door but decided to ignore it for now. Arashi would come out when he wanted to. Sakura and Sasuke followed him inside to the living room. Naruto sat down on one of the couches and motioned for the others to do the same.

"Well, this is the living room. We can study in here. Down the hall to the left is my room along with the guest bathroom. To the right is my brother's room and past that is the kitchen. You guys want anything to eat?" Naruto was in full host mode. He knew his brother was home, even though the mystery as to why he wasn't coming out was unknown.

"Umm," Sakura hummed in discomfort. She had never been alone with a boy before let alone two and in one's house. She didn't know what to do with herself. "Any type of soda would suffice, I guess." Sasuke muttered a quiet but audible 'ditto' after her. A few minutes later, Naruto came out of the kitchen with 3 sodas, a bag of chips and a plate full of microwaved shu-mai on a large plate which he place on the table Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at. He sat down next on the floor next to them and smiled.

"Lets get to know each other shall we?"

Sakura smiled.

Sasuke just smirked.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it sucked terribly for not having been updated in ages but please, forgive me. I'm kinda dumb and really lazy but I'm like, I'm not gonna take a year to update and I had meant to do this ages ago but I just never got around to it. Now I'm tired and I might just add more leter, but not yet. You won't wait another almost 9 months ofr the next update.

Review Please. You can rant; it will make me feel better. One of the reasons why I lost inspiration was a flame I got! I was pissed and felt like quitting, but I didn't cause I hate giving up. SO the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. I got a review a few weeks ago the inspired me again but school is a bitch like always. Whatever. Please review thought.

Meemei


End file.
